Mentally Unstable
by XxxInnocentDemisexxX
Summary: "You're f****** crazy if you think you can beat me at my own game!" he claimed, she smiled. "That's rude, the more polite term is mentally unstable... If you can beat me I'd be more than happy to comply to all your wishes," Hakai Ran is plain out crazy, acts like the innocent, but she's far from it, And Kidd is about to find that out... KiddXOC Future mature content!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, i'm really new to this website, and this is my first time posting a story up here. There a a few errors here and there, and I'd be very thankful if you guys pointed them out... yea.

* * *

This is a mature audience book, if your not prepared for what you might read, then don't read. Of course it not that graphic in this first chapter, a few curse words, and some blood. Beware that this is a KidXOC fanfiction, and Kid isn't the nicest guy on the street so yea.

One Piece doesn't belong to me, and if it did i wouldn't kill off a certain character!

I own only my Original Plot, and Oc! the rest belongs to The creator of the anime/manga of One Piece.

* * *

Chapter One: The Midnight Tyrant: Hakai Ran

She smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that makes your tooth hurt just by looking at it, she touched the married man's hand, softly, and soon he was under her spell.

"Come with me." she said leading him to the basement, he followed her without hesitation. Lusting over her curvaceous young body, the mayor let her lead him to his death.

She licked her lips as a sadistic gleam coated her maroon coloured eyes.

She loved living like this! The basement was covered with beautiful crimson, and the sweet taste of the blood on her beloved dagger almost put her over the edge. She laughed at the stupidity of the village that was her current feeding ground for her insatiable blood lust. People told her she was better off as a pirate in the GrandLine, but this was much too fun. No one had caught her yet and she planned to stay that way, because no one suspected the sweet, innocent Patisserie who was kind and beautiful for the brutal slaughter of some of their kin. Her blonde hair was matted with red, the flawless ivory skin that wasn't covered with black mask was stained with the evidence of her activities. This was another very successful night.

When morning came, her basement was clean, and the corpse was dumped somewhere in town. The woman was now wearing her clean blonde hair up in a bun, and her stained white button up and black leather vest that clung to her blessed body was replaced with a pink blouse, and her shorts were exchanged with a floral ankle length skirt. She no longer looked like the midnight tyrant, as the villagers called her alter ego, but now she was Ran, the sweet, sweets maker who was adored by the stupid villagers that didn't know any better. Her maroon eyes were concealed with brown contact lens and she went along with her day serving sweets and exchanging rumors and news with the villagers. An example would be the news of her recent kill being found in the local park.

"It was horrible, the mayor was found this morning by Andy, his son, who was taking a run." Said Mrs. Clein, the towns main gossip girl, er woman. Ran feigned shock and sadness as she heard the news, but in reality, she was thinking of how much fun it was to kill that overgrown 35 year old when he least suspected it it, like when she was giving him head, and then in an instant with the flick of her trained wrist, he was bleeding to death on the floor while she wiped her mouth of the man's filth.

"Ran, dear, are you listening?" The annoying woman said, the young girl was almost thinking of having her as her next victim. Men she could seduce easily, but women were fun to play with because she held no interest for their anatomy, but they were really fun to torture to death.

Ran was about to ask her help her with something in the basement, but something got in the way. A a gun was shot in her direction and it got the Miss in the fire, but that bullet was still going and it was headed towards our heroine. Being the mysterious serial killer she was, she easily evaded the bullet that was slowed down by Mrs. Clein. Ran pouted, this woman was her kill, and when she laid her hands on whoever killed her, they'll be so very sorry. But what Ran didn't know was that her island was under attack by the notorious Kid Pirates, and the person who shot Mrs. Clein was non other than the Kid Pirates Captain himself, Eustass 'Captain' Kid.

Ran was going to ditch this island anyway, so why not go out on a little killing spree to find the killer of her deceased victim. She ran downstairs to the basement and pulled on her night clothes, her shirt, her vest, her shorts, and her knee high combat boots. She equipped her self with her daggers and knives, and hid them all over her body. Ran tore the bun out of her and let her golden curls run wild. She took out her contacts to let her maroon eyes stand out as she put her black face mask on. Finally after grabbing her katana and strapping it to her back, she grabbed her emergency takeout bag and left her small pastry shop that she didn't even care about, but she bid it farewell regardless and turned around only to find that her chosen village was being pillaged by fucking pirates.

Ran smiled and unsheathed her Japanese sword, this was an all out blood buffet, and there was no way in fucking hell that she was passing this up, so without looking to see which pirate crew was here she charged and slaughtered everything and everyone in her way. She didn't care that it was the man who always bought her treats that was feeding blood to her thirsty blade. Neither did she care about the worthless pirate whose flesh she slashed with a sadistic smile that know one noticed except one.

* * *

Eustass Kid was enjoying the scene before him, he watched amused as a very sexy curvaceous blonde haired woman dressed in shorts, exposing elaborate tattoos on her lean muscular legs, massacred the villagers and some of his crew with a wicked smile visible through the fabric of her stained black mask. He caught some villagers pointing out at her screaming "midnight tyrant!" And this entrigued the in famous captain further. A smile graced his dark lips as he approached this tantalizing stranger, and he grinned wider when the blade dripping with blood was pointed to him.

Ran realized they this man was not a small fry pirate like the others she cut down, she eagerly looked towards him and pointed her blade towards him only to bring it to her lips, as he stood there and watched her lick some of the blood off the sword.

"What can I do for you Mister pirate?" she asked, innocently with another sadistic gleam sparkling in her maroon colored eyes. Kid smiled.

"Well," Kid started, "You can do me." He said laughing. Ran glared at him, and then she realized just who this man was and grinned wider than the cheshire cat.

"I suppose that can be arranged," She said seductively, "But answer me this can you get rid of more villagers than I can Mister Eustass Kid?"

"You're fucking crazy if you think you can beat me at my own game!" he claimed, she smiled.

"That's rude, the more polite term is mentally unstable, and I know I can because this village was my feeding ground until you came along, and I'm sure you heard what the villagers called me. If you can beat me I'd be more than happy to comply to all your wishes," She jumped and flipped behind him and whispered in his ear, "And I mean all of them, Mister Eustass Kid." Kid Shivered and he almost never shivers unless he was excited, and boy was he excited. He smiled.  
He called his first mate and in an instant the masked man was there.

"Keep count of how many I kill." Kid stated confidently, Killer nodded, and turned around only to find that the mysterious Midnight Tyrant already got a head start.

"That Bitch." Kid said and using his devil fruit powers called the weapon to form his arms. Ran was being pulled by a magnetic force, and quickly turned around.

"I think using a devil fruit power is against the rules!" she yelled, Kid chuckled.

"You didn't say anything about that babe." Ran glowered, she hated being called babe, and that fueled her even more. Soon all the villagers were eliminated and the first mate of the Kid Pirates concluded that it was a tie.

"Well then, i guess Mister Kid, you're not going to get what you wanted now, so I'll be on my way..." Ran said as she started to leave, but she was stopped by a masked man.

"Nah, i don't think that was a tie, i remember killing two other people at this small shop." Kid stated confidently, Ran's ears perked up.

"Is that so?"

"An old Hag and a blonde bitch." He smiled. Ran's eyes sparkled with excitement. She had found her Victims killer.

**TBC**

* * *

Okay well that was my first story here, What did you think?

Constructive criticism is nice, but don't kill me with harsh words, please. Also tell what i need to fix if there was something wrong with it.

I have another story on it is a ZoroXOC story if you guys want to check it out, it's called Long Lost: A One Piece Fanfiction. I'd love to hear what you think about this new story that i had an idea so PLEASE...

REVIEW!

Kkay, Peace out!

XxxInnocentDemisexxX Out!


	2. Chapter 2: The Orchid of Destruction

Hey, you guys! I posted again! i hope you guys like this chapter as well! I was really happy earlier that there are some people who like my story so far! i hope i didn't disapoint with this new Chapter! Kay well Enjoy! OH and sorry for deleting this new chapter before anyone else go to read this, My deepest apologies.

* * *

The Only thing I own is my Oc, Ran, and the original plot that I came up with!

And for the Record, if i owned One Piece, I would not let Kidd wear those fucking ugly pants! My eyes hurt just thinking about them! Bleh!

One Piece Belongs to the creator of the Anime/Manga, Eichiro Oda!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Orchid of Destruction

RECAP:

Soon all the villagers were eliminated and the first mate of the Kid Pirates concluded that it was a tie.

"Well then, i guess Mister Kid, you're not going to get what you wanted now, so I'll be on my way..." Ran said as she started to leave, but she was stopped by a masked man.

"Nah, i don't think that was a tie, i remember killing two other people at this small shop." Kid stated confidently, Ran's ears perked up.

"Is that so?"

"An old Hag and a blonde bitch." He smiled. Ran's eyes sparkled with excitement. She had found her Victims killer.

* * *

"So you killed Mrs. Clein. " she stated excitedly.

"Who?" Kidd replied boredly.

"The old hag," she smiled, and lowered her mask, "and I would be that same blonde bitch that you failed to kill, so technically you only killed one more, and if we were counting past kills then I would have more than you, counting those pathetic excuse for Pirates." Kidd glared, and one of the Kidd Pirates who were offended charged at her, Ran simply slashed him like someone would swat a fly. She laughed, and watched the pathetic pirate wither in pain, because she didn't kill him instantly, she just cut an artery that causes the most pain when you bleed out.

Kidd watched the woman who was laughing at his crew members pain, he called for the crews doctor to come look at him. Even though he sometimes agreed with this psychotic woman, he was still the captain this crew and he had a job to do, but just as the doctor came to look at his withering friend, Ran snatched this man and held her sword to his neck.

"It's rude to take away someone's source of entertainment, you know?" She said giggling like an innocent little girl, but Kidd could see that this interesting woman was far from innocent. Ran licked the frightened man's face, "Ooh! He tastes like fear, I wonder what his blood will taste like." She put some weight against the blade and it drew blood from the doctors sweaty neck.

"You're a fucking crazy bitch, you know." Kidd told her, his patience running thin.

"So I've been told," she replied back, not reading the atmosphere.

"You've got some balls hurting one of my crew- " but Kid was interrupted.

"I don't have any." She stated boredly. Kidd was taken back for a second.

"What?"

"I don't have any balls. Gee for a captain, you sure are dumb." She stated nonchalantly.

"Okay smart ass you, just signed your own death warrant." Kidd said enraged. Ran giggled.

"You look scary Mister Eustass Kidd. Would you like to know what you crew members blood tastes like?" She said taking her finger towards the pooling crimson and putting in her sweet little mouth, "Even if you don't, I'll tell you anyways, it tastes like," she paused and savored it, "it tastes like sweet fear and a pitch of sweat, but that's to be expected, right?" She laughed again. Kidd chuckled, the one that would usually send people who are in their right mind to go running towards the hills, but Ran obviously wasn't one of those people.

"You're one hell of an interesting bitch." He snarled, "If you can make it out alive, I'll even consider letting you join my crew!" Ran paused.

"What do you mean by 'if I make it?" She asked, "I'm not the one whose going to feed my blades blood lust, you, and your crew will do just fine." She said, clearly underestimating the strength of the Kidd Pirates. This only added fuel to Kidd's short fuse.

"Hehahaha, now you're really fucking asking for it, you mother fucking bitch!"

"Well I'm not interested in fucking my mother, because I already killed her. Her screams were so pretty," she said remembering her second kill with a serene smile, "and as for bitch, I do have a proper name you know?"

"Oh yeah? What the hell would that be?" He sneered.

"You know what? I don't like your attitude. So if you can beat me not only will I join your stupid little crew, but I'll tell you my real name." She said dropping the doctor to the ground to examine the body, only to find that he was long dead. Ran pulled up her mask, and got into a stance that she normally didn't use when she performed her hobbies. This was stance she used when she was really going to fight against someone with all shes got. Of course, Kidd was stronger than Ran, but he wanted to see how strong she was until he got bored and killed her, but What Kidd didn't know was that Ran would never seize to entertain him.

Kidd just stood there with his arms crossed wearing a dark smirk, waiting for the first attack.

"What the fuck!" Ran exclaimed, "Go first!"

"Hehahaha, ladies first, bitch!" Ran glared at the red headed man, and without thinking threw one of her knives at him. She doesn't know how but somehow he deflects it, and comes right back to her. She catches it between her palms, before it could get her.

"Neat trick you got there," she says, "That a devil fruit thing? I think that's hardly fair!" She whined.

"Bitch, we're Pirates, we don't play fair." He said grinning.

"Fine then you wanna play like that? Here try and deflect this, asshole!" She yelled throwing her favorite dagger at a speed that a normal person wouldn't have been able to detect, but fortunately for Kidd, and some of his crew, they saw it. Unfortunately, though, this wasn't an ordinary dagger and it wasn't Ran's favorite without a reason, no, this dagger has been infused with sea stone for her recreational purposes for her regular victims, and occasionally the gifted devil fruit users who became Ran's unlucky victim.

Kidd was going to deflect the dagger back to her like the other one and finish her off, because she was becoming a wanted to see the life drain from her unusual maroon colored eyes, after he caused her played with her, of course, but apparently that's not what fate had planned, but we already knew that.

Kidd's eyes widend a little when his power didn't work, but quickly concluded that there was sea stone in that blade and smiled. She was a nifty little bitch, and he liked that. Ran charged at him before the blade touched him. She moved as fast as her blade had, but was stopped before reaching the red head by the masked first mate. Sparks flew from the impact of the blades collision, and Kidd caught Ran's beloved dagger, but not before getting a small fatal cut from the blade that went unnoticed by the notorious Captain. He held the dagger by the hilt and felt no effects of the sea stone and concluded that it was only in the teeth.

Ran was having trouble with the annoying first mate. She didn't want to fight the second best, she wanted to fight the best! Although his fluid fighting still did intrigue the young woman, she found no pleasure in fighting him, because she couldn't see the facial expressions behind the stupid mask. She wanted to see the expressions he should make every time her sword scratched him. Ran was distracted, but Killer still couldn't find an opening to a major artery or organ, every place he cut was a place that only caused minor damages. This woman was very good, not only was she guarding, but she was keeping up with him, but that was only what he thought, Kidd could see that the blonde woman, barely keeping up, but she was also distracted, and that she was tiring. He also noticed the same thing his first mate did, and was just as impressed.

When Ran came to a conclusion, she left huge gap in her defense and Killer took that chance and cut her down. Of course he only made her temporarily immobile with the deep cuts in her calves and then bound her arms.

"Hey, I was busy coming to a conclusion!" Ran yelled angrily. Killer stayed silent, while Kidd let out a loud laugh.

"And what the fuck was your conclusion that you came to?" He asked.

"I forgot!" Ran pouted, her bleeding cheeks puffed.

Kidd was going to say something when suddenly immense pain erupted from his small cut that made him roar in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Ran giggled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU SLUT!"

"That is an amazing expression right there," she said happily. Kidd was going to say something when Ran started again, "You got cut by my favorite dagger didn't you?" She asked innocently. Immediately Killer put his blade at Ran's ivory neck. Ran smiled.

"Fix him." Killer ordered.

"What is the big bad masked man gonna do? Kill me?" She taunted, "Oh wait, you can't because only I know how to cure him." She smiled wickedly. Kidd punched Ran in the gut, she gasped and coughed up blood.

"Hey look even, a psychotic serial Killer like me has beautiful crimson blood, I half expected it to be black." She joked.

"Fix. Me." Kidd said with venom dripping from each word, "or I'll make you wish you were-"

"Do you know why that's my favorite dagger?" She asked interrupting Kidd's threat, "two reasons, one, it's fused with sea stone, and two, it's poisoned with my DNA, so the only way to 'fix' you is ingesting my blood and saliva all at once." When Kidd's pain let up a little bit so that he could form sentences without panting, he said this: "So all I have to fucking do is kiss you?" He demanded. She stayed quiet, but then stuck her tongue out like a stubborn child. Kidd snapped and back handed her so hard that neck would of done a 360 a full eight times if it wasn't attached to her neck, hell it would of been long gone if it wasn't. Ran spit on the ground, it was a pinkish color on the brown dirt.

"There's your cure, why don't ingest that?" She sneered. That earned another punch to her gut. _Man did this guy pack a punch_, She thought wincing in pain. Killer took the blade from her pretty little neck, and stepped back. Ran tried to stand up, but she was pushed down to again by Kidd.

You can say that Kidd was very, very pissed off, if this girl wasn't the cure, than she would have been long obliterated like the rest of the pathetic village. He looked at Killer's handiwork, her hands were bound behind her, and lean legs had deep gashes in then that probably rendered her immobile for a while.

He lifted her to her feet and pulled her mask down, the little bitch even tried to bite his finger off. He slapped her again, but she stayed quiet. The pain in his hand was spreading, and it wasn't long before it would act up again, so when she least suspected it he rammed his dark lips to her pink ones, but she was a stubborn little whore. She kept her lips closed. He could feel her smirk in victory, but that didn't last long. She gasped in pain when Kidd bit down on her lips hard, drawing the blood that he needed for his cure, quickly not wasting any time he shoved his tongue in to her sweet little mouth. At first she tired to bite down, but his experienced muscle coaxed our insane heroine into a moan, that bought Kidd more time.

Ran hated to admit it but she enjoyed the kiss, and she embarrassingly moaned out in displeasure when he stopped. Kidd smirked triumphantly, and then that smirk turned into an evil glare. He took out his gun from the strap on his chest, and cocked it.

"I don't think that I'lll miss this time Blondie." He chuckled evilly. Ran only laughed, playfully.

"You don't want to do that," she said cheerfully. He glared at her.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked pissed.

"Because," she said smiling sweetly, "my blood and saliva is only a temporary cure that you need to take repeatedly, but if you don't believe me and just kill me here then I'd say you'll die in the next two or three hours or so, just kidding! I don't even know, it could react at random intervals. As far as i know, it comes back more painful than before when I'm not around. It's a poison that I don't even know how to cure let alone control!" She laughed.

"Shit!" Killer said quietly, while Kidd shot her in the stomach in fury.

"Son of a bitch!" Ran exclaimed, "warn a girl next time you fucking shoot her!"

"I don't think so, Blondie!" he snarled.

"My. Name. Isn't. Blondie!" She gritted out angrily.

"Then tell me for fucks sake!"

"It's Ran, Hakai Ran." She said grinning like a child.

"The Orchid of destruction huh? What a fitting name for a crazy psychotic bitch like you."

"Why thank you!" She said proudly. _The Kidd Pirate crew don't know what they got them selves into_, she thought excitedly before passing out due to blood loss.

* * *

So? How was it? Was it good? Was it Okay? Or did I mess up big time?

Please tell me a little constructive Criticism never killed anybody, but please don't obliterate me with harsh words.

I was so happy with the review I did get, they totally made my day, So thank you!

A quick note, Ran, if you write in kanji can mean an orchid, and Hakai means to destroy, thus the name Hakai Ran which means, The Orchid of Destruction. Just in case you guys didn't understand.

Okay, Please Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!

Waiting For Your Reviews,

XxxInnocentDemisexxX, out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Cell

Hey you guys! sorry it took so long to update, My computer was so slow, that i kinda just got frustrated with it, and yeah...

I really do hope you guys like this new chapter! i poured my heart soul and blood in to this one!

I do apologize for any mistakes, and if you'd be so kind to tell me, i would be very happy!

Thank YOu so much for all those who reviewed, and followed my story! it made me very happy! I really hope to hear all your guys opinions on my storty, but I'd apreciate it if you didn't murder me with them!

* * *

Once again, i don't own One Piece, if i did...

Zoro would of kept his sexy eye!

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! But the OC, Hakai Ran, belongs to me, and my original plot!

ENJOY! :)

**_Bold Italics=_ Dream**

* * *

**_"R-Ran-chan," said a frightened voice, "what are you doing?" She backed in to a corner._**

**_"Nee, Mama, why do people bleed red?" The fourteen year old girl asked licking the bloodied knife, and driving the scared woman into the menacing corner._**

**_"Ran, put the knife down." She said timidly, for she had never seen her like this before. The little Ran just laughed and set the knife against her own mother's throat. The older woman gulped._**

**_"Please." A devilish grin appeared on the little girls face. She raised the knife and plunged it in to the woman's body. She screamed in pain._**

**_*"Mama, ii himei da yo! Ehehe..."_**

Ran awoke with a painful slap to the face.

"Get yer sorry ass up!" Said the lackey, "the cap'n needs yer cure." Ran laughed and spit in the mans face. He retaliated by punching her in the gut, pain exploded and she coughed up blood. She instantly remembered that she was shot but didn't remember the bandages around her stomach, that was now beginning to soak with her bodily fluid. Seems the bullet was taken out, and it now burned like black fire thanks to the stupid lackey. She glared at him.

"If you weren't needed, you would've been long dead, girly." Snarled the man.

"God, ever hard of a breathe mint?" She said scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"You cheeky lil'-" a hand stopped the lackey from doing any harm.

"Master Kidd needs this woman, you are not to lay a hand on her. Do you understand?" Said the blue haired guy that intervened in their one sided fight. Ran stuck her tongue out to further enrage the annoyed lackey.

"But Mr. Heat..." Heats black sunken eyes glared at the man, and he immediately shut up. Then Heat grabbed the tied up girl and threw her over his shoulder. She winced in pain, but made no such noise indicating that she any showed weakness.

"You know, I can walk you know?" She said trying to get down, but Heat only tightened his grip, completely ignoring the boisterous girl. Ran gave up first a while, and for a moment there was complete silence, but that didn't last for long. The silence finally got to her. Ran yelled and struggled to get out of the blue haired man's grip.

"Let me go, you sorry excuse for a zombie!" She yelled. Heat ignored the flailing blonde headed girl and kept walking like he was carrying a sack of potatoes on his shoulders rather than a crazy psychopath.

When Heat was nearing the door to the Captain's quarters the were sounds of crashing materials and glass shattering. Heat immediately burst into the room.

"Master Kidd! Are you alright?!" Kidd was shaking in pain, and panting heavily.

"Bring the bitch." He finally managed to say through his clenched teeth. Without hesitation, he dropped the girl to the floor.

"Ouch! You could of been-" Ran couldn't finish what she was going to say because she was lifted up roughly and forcibly had a tongue rammed down her throat. Kidd's sharp teeth bit in to her lip again and drew blood. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Kidd won and Ran let out a soft moan. If her hands weren't tied behind her back, they would be tangled in his firey red hair. But as roughly as the kiss started, she was pushed away with the same amount of roughness and ended up on the floor once more. She licked her lips.

"Well." She huffed.

"Are you Okay? Master Kidd?" Heat asked.

"Better, much better." He replied, "leave, but that bitch stays here." Heat simply nodded and walked out of the room.

"Do I have to remind you that I do have a proper name, Mr. Kidd, how would you feel if I called you fuckface all the time?" Ran said, annoyed. Kidd chuckled.

"If that comes out of your mouth, I would have to kill you." He replied smiling.

"Well then I guess I can, because you need me." She replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hehaha, true , but I don't need you fucking limbs do I? So if you want to keep you pretty little blonde head, then I suggest you shut your fucking whore mouth up." Kidd said icily. Ran looked amused.

"So you were threatening to torture me? Honey that'll never work, because I'd kill myself first fuck- " Kidd kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. Ran may love inflicting pain upon others, but she only tolerated so much pain. Though in battle she barely feels it. Call her hypocritical, but hey, she's crazy.

"You're...an...asshole." she said through her teeth, she looked down to her bandages and her wound had opened up causing crimson liquid to bleed through.

"I told you not to say it, bitch." She looked at the Almighty captain and stood up, with her hands untied, and punched Kidd in the face. Kidd was surprised, but before he could react, Ran burst out of the room, and ran down the hall hoping to find an exit, only to come face to mask with the first mate of the Kidd Pirates. She tried to force her way out, but suddenly it all went black.

Killer carried the unconscious girl back to Kidd.

When Ran gained consciousness she found her hands shackled to the wall, her woundswereredressed and she was in the brigs.

"Fucking shit!" She yelled, struggling against the iron chains. There was a crew member outside the cell who was dozing. Quickly she shimmied some of her top off, so that an immense amount of cleavage was showing, practically hanging out of them. She opened her legs.

"Mister crewmember, " she said softly, "wake u-p!" The man woke up, and his eyes widen at the sight of the exposed Ran.

"Play with me?" She said smiling. He nodded almost immediately. Almost all the crew members haven't been in the embrace of a woman in a year, he gulped.

"You need to let me free first then I'll play with you all o want." His hands grabbed the keys at his belt, then he snapped out of it.

"How about you play with me first, and then I let you out." He said eyes gleaming with an insatiable lust. She glared, she knew those eyes. Those were the eyes of a liar, she should know she wore it almost every day for a few months. Until Kidd came.

"You know what," she said icily, "I change my mind. You can go fuck your self." But the man only chuckled and stepped closer to the cell door. He stopped and thought about the consequences that would happen if Kidd came in saw them, but decided she was worth any punishment. He inched closer to her and touched her slender inked and exposed leg. She kicked it way, but he just went back and touched it again. He came closer and closer, then Ran spit on him. Enraged he slapped her, hard. Ran only glared at him as he continued to proceed with the deed. The wheels in Ran's diabolical head started turning, and soon concocted a plan, and if all went Well, then she'd home free, but only if it went well. The lackey moved closer tracing her tattoos as came closer to her core.

"Hey!" She yelled, "let me free you horny bastard!" She could feel him chuckle against her thigh as he kissed it. Slowly he dragged his slimy tongue up it, and she shivered in disgust, which the lackey mistook for one of pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" He said smugly. She stayed silent as he brought himself closer to her core and moved his hand to undo the zipper, but in a split second her legs were around his sweaty neck and a loud distinguishing snap ricocheted around the walls of the brigs. The man fell limp against her. Quickly she kicked him off only to find the key was on his belt a few feet away. She fumed to her self.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" She screamed. Ran strained to use her leg to try and reach the keys that were taunting her, and just as she touched the ring with her big toe, the door slammed open, and Kidd came walking in with Killer right behind him. They looked around the room and saw their remember laying motionless on the floor, then they looked to Ran trying to reach the keys on his belt and her outfit. They put the pieces together and could guess what occurred here. Kidd crossed his arms, and Killer sighed. Ran looks up answer smiled sheepishly.

"Oops." She said sarcastically, still trying to reach the keys.

"Killer," Kidd started, "Dispose that pathetic body." Killer simply nodded and stepped into the cell picking up the dead body and walked out the door.

"You wanna unlock me here, Mister Kidd?" She said shaking her shackled hands above her. Kidd just laughed at how ridiculous she looked.

"Nah, I like the fucking view." He replied chuckling. Ran gave a frustrated sigh, and brought her knees up to her chest and looked down. Then she looked up, straight into Kidd's eyes.

"I'd be happy to give you a better view, if you'd only let me out, captain Kidd." She said huskily. Kidd walked into the cell where she sat, she looked up to him. Kidd silently raised her chains. Her eyes were filled with excitement, because she was going to be unlocked, but suddenly rough hands groped at her breasts, and she found Kidd's rough mouth biting down on her neck, she gasped at the suddenness of his rough touches, but she couldn't help but moan out in pleasure of his experienced movements. Then when he suddenly pulled away, she whimpered. Kidd laughed at her eagerness, and started to walk away. Ran felt blood run down her neck, and her hands still shackled.

"Kidd? Let me out!" She said yelling. She could she Kidd smirk and then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Fucking Kidd let me out! You mother fucking asshole who has no sense of fucking style what so over do you hear me! Arg!"

Kidd smiled amused of her actions. He knew that this bitch would keep him entertained...for a while.

"Hehaha, what a crazy..."

"I know what You're going to say! I'm not a crazy bitch!" She yelled from the brigs.

"Hehahaha," he laughed throwing his head back. Yea, the little bitch is going to keep me entertained for a while, Kidd thought walking back to his room.

"Kidd! Let me out, or swear to god, I'll chop your dick off in your sleep! Do you hear me! Kiiid! Kidd, I'm fucking serious! Come back in here you fucking disgrace of a captain!" Kidd stopped in mid step and stormed back into the brig.

"What did you say." He demanded venomously. She smirked.

"You heard me, I said a fucking dis-" the bars in the cell bended towards him, suddenly breaking into sharp projectiles and then stretched towards Ran.

"I know what you said, I just wanted to see if you really did have the goddamn balls to say the fucking shit!" He yelled at her. All she did was sigh.

"FOR the last time I don't have any balls! I am a woman, a fucking female! Do I need to give a fucking demonstration, because your stupid little pea-sized brain doesn't want to process it!" She yelled right back the enraged, notorious sea captain.

"You don't care about your life, don't you, BITCH." Ran glared at him. She was pissed, but probably not as much as Kidd, whose ego was severely bruised, and from a spectators point of view, it would of probably looked like two alpha wolves fighting for territory, and Ran was at a huge disadvantage.

Eustass Kidd was indeed enraged, and he would of most likely killed our heroine right there, but then we wouldn't have a story, would we?

Kidd was getting ready to end Ran's miserable life, and he planned on a slow, painful death. The sharp bars started to Pierce Ran's skin, but she didn't flinch or show any signs of pain, because she felt like she was in a battle. Blood started to run down the bars, and Ran never stopped looking at the Furious Captain, who was blinded by mad rage, and only wanted to see this girl suffer.

"Master Kidd! Please Stop!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**...So how was it? Was it Good? Was it okay? Did i mess up? Tell me what you think! **

**Where there any mistakes? Please tell me, a little constructive critisism, never hurts, just once again, Don't murder me! 'Kay?**

**Click that little review butoon and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Notes: * That's a pretty scream, Mommy.**

* * *

**Eri: I do apologize if the character does seem Mary-sue to you, i try not to make her seem to powerful, but remember she is crazy, and she indeed has expirience in dealing with pirates, as you will see later on in the story. But thanks for reviewing!**

Also a thanks to all those who reviewed**: robin3zoro, Eri, Miss Doflamingo, Guest.124, MsWildLuck, ladeste, Candy Yum-Yum, Silvers Ashe. **

**I hope to hear from you guys again soon!**

**And one last thing, i posted an okay drawing of Ran in deviantart, of her usual self, and goodt two shoes self, so if you a wanna check them out go ahead! My user name is GoldArisu! I apologize for the horrific legs! And those are tattoos!**


End file.
